


Con luz de día

by DarknessNightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ese trabajo que escribí en 2015, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Muggle AU, Poetry, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessNightmare/pseuds/DarknessNightmare
Summary: Draco no podía pedir más. De pronto era consciente de que él también estaba vivo, como si esa luz que emanaba de Harry lo iluminara a él también, alumbrando sus esquinas más oscuras
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Con luz de día

_Quiero hacer contigo_

_lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos._

_-Pablo Neruda, Poema XIV_

-Acuéstate.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras, desnudo, se recostaba sobre la cama todavía tendida.

Cuando vio aquel auto negro detenerse frente a él, jamás se imaginó que las cosas se desenvolverían de esta manera. Una mamada en el asiento trasero del auto, diez minutos en un motel barato, cinco en un callejón oscuro; esas eran las cosas a las que Harry estaba acostumbrado. Cada noche, después de las once, en la esquina de siempre, un auto se detenía frente a él para ofrecerle unas cuantas libras a cambio de un poco de su tiempo… de su cuerpo. Y Harry estaba perfectamente bien con eso. Sabía cómo funcionaba todo _esto_ , un “llegas, comes y te vas”, nada del otro mundo. Pero esto era otra cosa. 

Por supuesto, al principio (cuando comenzó a intercambiar sexo por dinero, claro) había sido… no difícil, pero sin duda diferente. Muy diferente. La primera noche en que tuvo que salir a ofrecer su cuerpo casi se muere de frío antes de que el primer extraño se le acercara, discretamente, como si lo hubiera encontrado ahí por error. Harry detestaba a esa clase de hombres, a esos que se hacían los mustios a la hora de negociar por sexo, como si no supieran lo que hacían ni cómo habían llegado a los barrios bajos de Londres. Patético. Aun así, Harry les daba tratos de rey; se arrodillaba frente a ellos y les desabrochaba el pantalón él mismo, con una desesperación que sus clientes confundían con un acalorado impulso apasionado, pero que generalmente solo era un apresurado intento de terminar lo antes posible. El tiempo es dinero, bebé, y Harry no iba a desperdiciarlo con un sujeto que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos por vergüenza. Durante los dos años que Harry llevaba en el negocio, había visto casi de todo: cicatrices enormes, penes pequeños, fetiches por las cuerdas, el cuero y la ropa de mujer. Era difícil, por no decir extraño, que alguien consiguiera sorprenderlo y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Asustarlo. Hay toda clase de personas en este mundo y uno nunca sabe. Solo un par de veces había tenido que lidiar con esos tipos raros a los que les gusta sacar navajas, pero nunca iba más allá del susto.

En efecto, Harry estaba completamente acostumbrado a esta dinámica de _coger_ por dinero. Era algo que sabía hacer y, por lo general, le dejaba buen dinero. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar por qué había comenzado a hacer esto en primer lugar, pero la fuerza de la costumbre y la indiferencia lo habían dejado atado a la misma esquina de siempre, a los mismos hombres de siempre…

Por eso, cuando ese auto negro se detuvo frente a él, no supuso nada extraño. Es otro sujeto que viene por sexo, pensó, y se acercó a la ventanilla abierta del copiloto.

-¿Buscabas algo, guapo?- preguntó, recargando los codos contra la puerta, con su mejor sonrisa… pero de inmediato sus labios titubearon. En el asiento del conductor no aguardaba el típico marido insatisfecho de clase media, el homosexual de closet que solo pagado podía darse gusto… No, dentro aguardaba un hombre ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Elegante? El coche no era último modelo y su ropa definitivamente no era de marca, pero algo en su forma de sentarse, de sostener el volante como si con él pudiera dominar el mundo… era un poco intimidante (y vagamente familiar, también). Fuera de eso, Harry no tuvo ninguna objeción y se subió del lado del copiloto, esperando. Fue hasta entonces cuando el extraño se volvió para mirarlo, con una media sonrisa auto suficiente que casi lo hace enojar. De no tratarse de un cliente especial y atípicamente atractivo, se habría bajado del coche con un portazo tan solo por ese estúpido gesto de su rostro.

-Quisiera pasar la noche contigo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho. _Ojos bonitos_ tenía una voz profunda, también.

-¿Y a qué esperas?- murmuró él, y el auto comenzó a moverse.

El resto del camino lo habían pasado en silencio. Se había formado una atmosfera tan extraña que Harry no se atrevía a hacer nada que pudiera perturbarla; además, no era como si tuviera algo que decir. Conocía el camino que estaban tomando: se dirigían a la zona hotelera y eso no era nada de extrañarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta casi lo hace saltar en su asiento. Eres un profesional, se recordó aclarándose la garganta y regresando a su sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Cómo quieres que me llame?

Era el cliché más grande del mundo, sí, pero Harry no era ningún tonto, y no iba a soltar su nombre a la primera. En primer lugar, porque cuando te dedicas a esta vida no debes de dar tu verdadero nombre; en segundo, porque quería molestar un poco a su recién adquirido cliente. _Ojitos_ no le dijo nada, pero sí volteó a verlo y alzó una ceja, casi burlón.

-¿Por qué no me dices cuál es el tuyo?- dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos. El otro dejó de mirarlo, regresando su atención al camino, pero Harry pudo ver que negaba la cabeza, sonriendo. ¿De qué se reía este idiota?

-Draco. Mi nombre es Draco.

Harry alzó las cejas. Era un nombre extraño y, en otras circunstancias, habría jurado que era inventado, pero por alguna razón le creyó. Un nombre raro para un hombre raro, concluyó.

-Eso no quiere decir que vaya a decirte el mío,- se obstinó.

-Ya me lo dirás.

-Mírame.

Harry alzó la mirada desde la cama, observando el cuerpo también desnudo de Draco, sentado tranquilamente frente a él. Su cabello rubio estaba un poco desordenado y sus ojos grises casi parecían brillar al mirarlo y, de no ser por la evidente erección que tenía entre las piernas, Harry creería que no lo deseaba del todo.

Este juego había comenzado desde que entraron a la habitación del hotel más decente que Draco había encontrado. A penas habían cerrado la puerta, Draco comenzó a hablar.

-Cuéntame sobre tus clientes,- pidió, y como era un tema que no le importaba mucho, Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No hay mucho que decir, son gente común que buscan un buen rato, un poco de placer libre de compromisos.

-En un día, ¿cuántos?

-Varía de los días y del humor en que esté pero, si de verdad quieres saber, diría que unos seis, en promedio.

-Y después de esos seis, ¿sientes placer?

¿A qué diablos venía todo esto?

-No lo sé, a veces.

-¿Aún te tocas? Cuando llegas a casa, después de estar despierto toda la noche, con ellos.

-Por supuesto que sí, hombre, no soy de piedra.

-Perfecto.

-Escucha, mi tarifa es por hora, y si querías alguien con quién charlar creo que mejor me voy,- dijo Harry, sin moverse. No quería irse aún, no en realidad, tan solo quería molestarlo un poco.

-Claro, por supuesto. ¿Siempre eres así de directo?- rio suavemente y Harry tuvo que tragar en seco.

-Nada aquí sucederá en contra de tu voluntad, así que si te sientes incómodo con algo, puedes decirlo.

-Si me siento incómodo con algo, me largaré sin decir una palabra.

Era verdad, Harry tenía sus políticas bien establecidas, pero lo había dicho con una sonrisa.

-Suena justo. Anda, ven aquí, quiero quitarte la ropa.

Y eso había hecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien se estaba tomando la molestia de desnudarlo antes de comenzar a manosearlo. No era algo nuevo, pero sí una grata sorpresa. Draco era un hombre paciente (y aparentemente rico también, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que se estaba tardando en quitarle la camiseta), rozándole los brazos con las yemas de los dedos, apoyándose en una rodilla para desabrocharle el pantalón, pero sin tocarlo más de la cuenta.

No fue sino hasta que terminó de desvestirlo cuando volvió a hablar de nuevo, solo para decirle:

-Acuéstate.

Y Harry obedeció, observando cómo Draco se tomaba su tiempo para desvestirse a él también. Poco a poco, el pulso de Harry comenzó a acelerarse, esperando a que el rubio se lanzara sobre él a penas terminara de desvestirse, pero no fue así; en lugar de ello, Draco se sentó en el sofá que daba de frente a la cama, y lo observó.

-Muéstrame.

-¿E-el qué?

-Quiero ver cómo lo haces cuando estás tú solo.

Titubeante, Harry se llevó una mano al abdomen y la bajó lentamente hasta su entrepierna. No era la primera vez que se masturbaba en un cuarto de hotel, se recordó, así que rodeó su pene con una mano y cerró los ojos.

Arriba, abajo, despacio. Esto era un poco aterrador, demasiado intimo para su gusto, pero era algo nuevo y a Harry le gustaban las cosas nuevas. Su miembro creció en poco tiempo, el saberse observado era un estímulo curiosamente alentador y…

-Mírame.

Y comprobar que provocaba la misma reacción en Draco era especialmente satisfactorio. Aun cuando Draco parecía sereno, al prestarle más atención, Harry se percató del sonrojo que comenzaba a subirle por el cuello y lo mucho que le estaba costando mantener su respiración bajo control. Satisfecho por las reacciones de Draco, Harry continuó, desinhibiéndose cada vez más.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry separó las piernas, sin despegar sus ojos del rubio.

Draco lo miraba con una intensidad casi penetrante, como si pudiera sentir el recorrido de sus ojos ardiendo sobre _su_ cuerpo, perforándole la piel y las piernas y los brazos…

Harry tragó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar de mirarlo, pero aún podía sentirlo; como si sus sentidos hubieran incrementado por el placer o el calor, como si pudiera escucharlo respirar agitadamente desde el sofá, apretando los dedos contra la tela.

La situación era excitante (Harry estaba seguro de que usaría el recuerdo de esta noche para cuando estuviera solo en su cuarto), y comenzaba a perder el control sin darse cuenta.

Era como si, de pronto, Draco tuviera poder sobre él, de todo su cuerpo, y sus manos ya no fueran las suyas, sino las de _él_ , las de ese extraño que lo había levantado de su esquina de siempre para hacerlo sentir como nunca: las manos de Draco.

Y de pronto Harry se tocó el pecho con la mano que tenía libre, pero sintió los brazos distintos y su cuerpo más pesado, como si dentro de él habitaran dos y no uno, como si en lugar de acariciarse los pezones con sus dedos lo hiciera también con los de Draco. En ese momento Harry ya no era de sí mismo: era de ambos, y esa mano que acariciaba su miembro tomó velocidad, tomándolo por sorpresa y, sin poder evitarlo, su voz escapó de su boca, también ajena, sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

-Ah, Draco…- gimió, alzando las caderas, perdiendo noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor unos instantes.

Entonces sintió algo diferente, como si el cuerpo le ardiera desde dentro. Creyó escuchar algo a lo lejos, pero no prestó mucha atención. La cama se hundió debajo de suyo, pero bien podía ser él mismo quien se fundía con las sábanas.

No fue hasta que abrió los ojos de nuevo (no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado) cuando se dio cuenta que Draco se había levantado de su lugar y, suavemente, le acariciaba los muslos con los dedos.

-Puedes detenerme cuando quieras,- susurró el rubio, pero Harry solo se estremeció.

Draco abrió la pequeña botella de lubricante que tenía en su otra mano y, empapándose los dedos, comenzó a abrirse camino dentro del cuerpo del moreno.

-Más… más…- suspiró Harry, sin estar seguro de qué era lo que quería exactamente, pero no le importaba: quería más de lo que fuera, comerse al mundo y que la humanidad viviera dentro de su cuerpo: lo quería todo. – ¡Sí!

-Tu nombre,- pidió Draco contra su cuello, pero a oídos de Harry sonaba como una orden, y se olvidó por completo por qué no se lo había dicho desde un principio.

-Ha… Harry… soy Harry.

-¿Harry?- repitió Draco, introduciendo un segundo dedo simultáneamente.

-Ah… Sí…- asintió, y sintió como si su cuerpo comenzara a crecer más allá de él.

_Los nervios se me adhieren al barro, a las paredes,_

Y sintió deseos de abrazar al universo con los brazos abiertos, de ser uno con todos y desaparecer por completo; deseó ser todos los hombres y mujeres del mundo que en ese instante hacían el amor, y compartir con ellos el placer que sentía en ese momento.

_abrazan los ramajes, penetran en la tierra,_

Porque a eso se refería cuando pensaba que lo quería todo, cuando le pedía más a Draco; porque de pronto reconocía en sí mismo el vacío que llevaba dentro desde los quince años, desde ese momento en el que se había quedado solo en el mundo y había comenzado a dedicarse a vender narcóticos para mantenerse; porque reconocía ese vacío que se había ensanchado a sus diecinueve, cuando se dio cuenta de que se gana más y se está más seguro vendiendo sexo que comerciando con adictos.

_se esparcen por el aire, hasta alcanzar el cielo._

De pronto era consciente de todas las manos que habían estado sobre su cuerpo, de todos los hombres que habían pasado por su boca y se sintió sucio y solo y _vacío_.

De pronto era consciente de cómo se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca y se le abrían los poros en toda la piel y de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, y sintió que todo ese placer se acumulaba, limpio, dentro de él, cubriéndolo todo. ¿Cómo iba ese poema?

_El mármol, los caballos tienen mis propias venas._

-Por favor,- pidió, Harry cuando Draco se alejó de él, y el rubio asintió.

-Ven conmigo,- le dijo, y de pronto lo hizo levantarse y caminar hasta el sofá.

Las piernas le temblaban y apenas podía sostenerse en pie, pero lo siguió de todas formas.

Draco se sentó primero, con las piernas abiertas, ofreciéndose como un premio. Harry se dio cuenta del preservativo y el exceso de lubricante que tenía puestos el rubio y casi se ríe por lo absurdo que le pareció todo: era la primera vez que alguien se dignaba a traer un lubricante decente en lugar de improvisar con lo primero que encontraba.

Desesperado y trémulo, Harry apoyó las rodillas a los costados de Draco, acomodándose para él. Para los dos. Y se dejó resbalar hacia abajo, penetrándose.

-Ahh…

Harry no estaba seguro de a quién pertenecía ese gemido, pero a estas alturas bien pudo haber sido de los dos. Bajó la cabeza, mirando el rostro sonrojado y apuesto de Draco, recién notando lo fina que era su nariz, lo marcados que estaban sus pómulos, y sintió unos deseos incontrolables de tocar su rostro, así que lo hizo: colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas del rubio y Draco cerró los ojos, alzando la cabeza, como si después de todo lo que había sucedido en ese cuarto fuera _esto_ lo que más placer le hacía sentir. Y, de alguna forma, también era así para Harry.

Los dos se quedaron quietos en esa posición por un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Draco le rodeó la cadera con las manos y dijo su nombre:

-Harry.

Así, como un murmullo, apenas, pero solo eso bastó para enviarle una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-Draco- dijo él, lamiéndose los labios antes de comenzar a moverse de nuevo. –Draco.

Pronto, los dos estaban cubiertos de sudor, hablando incoherencias. Repitiendo sus nombres sin poder cansarse de ello. Entonces Harry pensó que, en realidad, no le importaba una mierda sentir lo que sentían las personas que estaba haciendo el amor en ese preciso momento, porque no era posible que _nadie_ en todo el mundo pudiera sentirse como él se sentía en ese momento. Sin embargo, todavía no era suficiente.

-Tócame- pidió Harry, sin dejar de moverse. –Tócame.

Draco obedeció de inmediato, lanzándose sobre su pecho, probándolo, robándole el aliento.

Harry dejó caer el cuello hacia atrás, abrazando la cabeza de Draco contra su pecho, sin dejar de moverse, y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Sintió un fuerte espasmo recorrerle el cuerpo entero y de pronto tuvo un miedo irracional a quedarse ciego. De pronto estaba muy lejos, en todas partes al mismo tiempo, como si acabara de devorar al mundo entero.

* * *

_Nunca veas a una puta con luz de día,_

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya había luz de día filtrándose en la habitación. No tenía caso regresar a las calles tan tarde (o tan temprano), así que no se levantó de la cama. Su cuerpo olía a sudor y a sexo pero podía soportarlo un poco más. Tenía que tomar una ducha rápida, vestirse y quizá ir a casa a dormir otro poco…

_Es como mirar una película con la luz encendida._

Había sido una noche muy larga y, francamente, estaba exhausto. Se estiró perezosamente, abarcando la cama con todo su cuerpo e hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar el hecho de que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío.

 _Como descubrir que ese poema que te hizo llorar a la noche_ , _al día siguiente apenas te interesa_

Sinceramente, no le sorprendía. Ni quiera le molestaba que no le hubiera pagado (no había dinero a la vista) y aunque lo hubiera hecho… quizá habría sido peor que sí le hubiera pagado. Harry estaba muy consciente de que esto era una de esas cosas que pasan una vez en la vida, uno de esos cometas que brillan sobre tu rostro durante unos segundos y después no vuelven a aparecer hasta que ya estás muerto; Draco había llegado a él como por una alineación planetaria, como un eclipse de cuerpo a cuerpo que lo desapareció por completo durante unos instantes… y por eso, Harry no podía aceptar ninguna cifra a cambio o se arriesgaría a devaluar todo el evento, a ponerle precio. Como pretender comprar una nube, pensó, como tratar de encerrar las estrellas en un frasco de conserva.

_Como el vacío cuando te pagan y no sentís ni siquiera un poquito._

Cansado, volvió a acostarse boca abajo, respirando profundamente. Las almohadas todavía olían como Draco, a esa mezcla de jabón común y loción de marca. Casi se sentía aliviado por no haberlo escuchado marcharse en la mañana. Casi.

No era como si tuviera algo que decirle, de todos modos. Este era un guion que los dos ya habían leído, y Harry sabía muy bien cómo terminaba todo (con él, solo en un cuarto de hotel, tratando de rescatar las migajas de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior).

_Como la tristeza cuando te pagan y sentiste por lo menos un poquito._

En las películas de acción, siempre hay un momento en que los personajes principales se dicen: “personas como nosotros no se quedan con la chica”, porque su vida heroica siempre les impide tener relaciones estrechas con las personas por temor a ponerlas en peligro.

Harry no era ningún héroe (demonios, si le preguntaran, ni siquiera podría decir que era el villano). Simplemente era un hombre que había tomado muchas malas decisiones, y ahora se encontraba aquí: solo, cansado y oliendo las sábanas de un hotel barato como un lunático... y sin _la chica_. Era patético, sí, pero esta era su parte en el guion, este era el papel que la vida había hecho especialmente para él: el del hombre que se queda solo, esperando quién sabe qué.

_Es como sería este puto mundo si hubiera que soportar las cosas tal y como son._

* * *

Dicen que Lázaro se levantó al tercer día.

En la opinión de Harry, eso estaba mal dicho. Si le preguntaran, él diría que _levantaron_ a Lázaro al tercer día. El hombre necesitó de alguien que le dijera “levántate y anda” y todo eso, ¿cierto? O por lo menos eso le habían dado a entender. Harry no era la persona más adecuada para hablar de religión, pero dadas las circunstancias, creyó que esa metáfora le quedaba bien. Pero, de nuevo, eso también estaba mal dicho: porque cuando llegó el tercer día –el tercero después de Draco- y por fin decidió regresar al trabajo, no había nadie en la puerta de su casa para decirle que se levantara.

Era gracioso, como de pronto su forma de medir el tiempo había cambiado a un antes y un después de Draco. El hombre se había convertido en el hito de su vida, besarlo había sido un acto revolucionario, pero todavía ignoraba cuáles habían sido los resultados.

Sonriendo sin humor, Harry comenzó a ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla.

Salió, como todas las noches, cuando ya estaba bien entrada la noche y comenzó a caminar hasta su esquina de siempre. Hacía frío pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry había salido bien abrigado.

Al llegar (una hora más tarde), a su lugar de siempre, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en un muro, esperando sin saber qué esperar.

Era una noche como todas las otras noches: con gente caminando frente a él, de aquí para allá y los autos haciendo rugir sus motores a lo lejos. Las chicas que compartían calle con él ya estaban en sus puestos, armadas con su maquillaje y ropa diminuta. Carol estaba de pie, debajo de un farol, fumando un cigarrillo (tenía un pequeño en casa, así que solo podía permitirse fumar cuando estaba afuera); Judith mascaba un chicle de menta con su muela izquierda (uno de los inconvenientes de vivir así era la falta de un seguro dental), y Robert estaba más allá, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de cuero desgastado, tratando de mantener una mirada coqueta e insolente (pero de vez en cuando sus hombros se sacudían por el frío y la falta de una camiseta más gruesa). Todos estaban en su lugar de siempre, usando un nombre que no era el suyo, a la misma hora de siempre. Era una noche como las otras noches. Excepto que no lo era. Esta vez lo mismo de siempre lucía diferente, las luces de los autos, la gente, la calle… Era como si alguien hubiera conservado el escenario exactamente igual pero hubiera cambiado solo unos cuantos detalles. Como si estuviera viendo el negativo de la fotografía de siempre.

Pero eso era ridículo, todos lucían igual que antes. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizá era él, y no todo lo demás, quien había cambiado.

Algo en él estaba distinto. Quizá por eso, en todo el tiempo que llevaba parado en la calle, nadie se le había acercado. Quizá por eso nadie lo había mirado dos veces. Quizá por eso todo se sentía tan ajeno y extraño. Suspiró. Hacía un frío del diablo y, si de todas formas no estaba de ánimos para trabajar, no tenía caso estar afuera por nada.

Levantó la espalda del muro y se sacudió el pantalón, listo para irse. Entonces un auto negro se detuvo frente a él, con la ventana del copiloto abierta y Harry se acercó, casi atreviéndose a sonreír. Era él, Draco, bien vestido y sujetando el volante, igual que la última vez… pero diferente.

Los dos se miraron un instante, sin decir nada, pero las palabras flotaban entre ellos tan claras como si las hubieran dicho en voz alta. Entonces Harry abrió la puerta del auto y entró, y el auto comenzó a andar.

* * *

_Vení a dormir conmigo._

-Sigues escapándote como si de verdad me debieras dinero,- dijo Harry aun recostado, sin abrir los ojos. Escuchó una risa suave a su lado y sintió un beso ligero contra su mejilla.

-Lo dices como si no quisieras que me fuera.

-Lo dices como si desearas que no lo quisiera,- rebatió con la voz ronca, aun desnudo y cansado. Desde la segunda vez que vio a Draco, no había noche en la que no se encontraran en la esquina de siempre. Era una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ellos: Draco detenía su coche negro y terminaban pasando la noche juntos… solo para que a la mañana siguiente ya no hubiera rastro alguno del rubio. A veces Harry creía que estaba volviéndose loco; quizá Draco no era más que una alucinación, un buen sueño. Todas las mañanas eran iguales: Harry despertaba en una cama vacía, se daba una ducha y regresaba a casa. Era así desde hace un par de meses. Harry detestaba las mañanas. De verdad lo hacía. Detestaba sentirse solo y pequeño dentro de una cama tan grande, y de no ser porque las noches eran tan diferentes a las mañanas, ya habría dejado de hacer esto desde el segundo día. De no ser porque en las noches Draco no solo estaba con él, sino que estaba _en_ él; como sangre e infección, como un cáncer que le crecía por todo el cuerpo y lo consumía. Y eso le encantaba.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, negando con la cabeza de inmediato. Siempre con las bromas, pensó Harry, sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa sin humor.

-Cada vez que te veo, tu humor se vuelve más y más negro…

Draco estaba sentado a su lado, a medio vestir, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con una mano contra el colchón. Su camisa blanca seguía abierta, pero su cabello estaba húmedo y le goteaba en los hombros, y Harry sintió ganas de besarlo hasta que volviera a necesitar otra ducha. Pero se contuvo. 

-O tal vez tú eres demasiado incrédulo como para darte cuenta cuando te hablan en serio.

-La vida me ha enseñado que nadie toma en serio a alguien como yo, así que ¿por qué tendría que hacer yo lo contrario por los demás?- dijo Harry, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza. 

-¿Soy como los otros, entonces?- preguntó Draco, sinceramente curioso.

-No,- dijo, y agregó para sí: tú eres peor. -Pero tampoco eres diferente.

-¿No lo hace?

-Lo preguntas como si te sorprendiera.

Draco sonrió, agachando la cabeza. Mechones de cabello rubio, apenas oscurecidos por el agua, cayeron sobre sus ojos.

-Tienes razón,- asintió Draco, sin mirarlo. –Pero temía que…- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Harry, riendo un poco. Era raro ver a Draco inseguro con cualquier cosa. Por lo general, en la cama, Draco siempre sabía lo que hacía.

En algunas ocasiones, cuando sus cuerpos no podían más, se murmuraban cosas de sus vidas, y Draco le contaba sobre lo bella que era su madre o sobre lo complicado que era su padre, le hablaba de cuando era más joven y comenzó a sentirse asfixiado por su propia familia, pero nunca entraba en detalles, y cuando Harry trataba de indagar, Draco le besaba los hombros y le decía que tenía lunares en la espalda y, noche tras noche, se los contaba uno a uno hasta que Harry se quedaba dormido. Así eran las ocasiones en las que Draco se mostraba abierto y relajado con él, pero esta vulnerabilidad era nueva. Este Draco vacilante era una novedad.

Por un momento, Draco permaneció en un silencio tan grave que Harry sintió ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que no importaba, que olvidara lo que había dicho y que regresara a la cama…

No dijo ninguna de esas cosas, por supuesto, pero si se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Draco, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos, recargando su pecho desnudo contra la espalda húmeda del rubio, y le besó el cuello.

Draco se inclinó para dejarle más espacio, suspirando.

-Temía…- dijo en un susurró, -que si me quedaba a verte despertar, no fuera capaz de irme nunca.

-Entonces no lo hagas: quédate.

Y Draco se dejó arrastrar de vuelta a la cama.

_No haremos el amor: él nos hará._


	2. La esquina más oscura

_La soledad también puede ser una llama._

_-Mario Benedetti, Canje._

La primera vez que lo vio, no fue capaz de reconocerlo.

Draco había dado a parar a los barrios bajos casi por error… o por inercia, más bien. Los médicos le habían dicho que eso podía pasar, que era algo llamado “memoria muscular”, o lo que sea. Había sido en una de esas noches malas, esas en las que sentía la boca seca y el corazón y el cuerpo y el alma le pesaban, era una de esas noches en las que le pesaba la existencia; de esas en las que se sentía desesperado por un trago que lo ayudara a de dejar de pensar…

El problema era que ya no podía hacer eso. Ya no podía perderse entre el alcohol y las pastillas porque le había prometido a su madre que estaría bien viviendo solo (y, sobre todo, porque no quería tener que regresar a la mansión). Así que tomó su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar, esperando que el ejercicio le ayudara a despejarse.

_Voy a hacerme una noche en la boca mascando grillos,_

Entonces había terminado en el peor lugar posible de todo Londres. Ahí donde tenía un coctel de soluciones rápidas a la vuelta de cada callejón oscuro…

Desesperado, comenzó a mirar hacia ambos lados de la calle, buscando un taxi que lo llevara lejos de ese lugar porque, francamente, no confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo como para quedarse ahí mucho tiempo.

Draco no encontró ningún taxi cuando miró hacia el otro lado de la calle, pero encontró algo que llamó más su atención: debajo de una luz que amenazaba con fundirse en cualquier instante, vio a un muchacho de cabello oscuro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y se le ocurrió que le recordaba a alguien.

Frunció el ceño. Desde lejos, el moreno se veía delgado, pero no como si no comiera lo suficiente, y parecía al borde de comenzar a temblar de frío. De pronto, la necesidad de irse ya no era tan urgente, así que se quedó ahí, de pie, observando. Tenía los ojos verdes y usaba unos pantalones tan apretados que parecía que se los habían pintado sobre las piernas. Draco no era ningún estúpido, sabía perfectamente bien a qué se dedicaba el hombre tan solo con verlo, por eso le extrañaba más que le pareciera tan familiar; después de todo, Draco había hecho muchas cosas en su vida, pero pagar por sexo nunca había sido una de ellas.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, querido?- le preguntó una mujer, de pronto, con labios pitados de un rojo brillante y los tobillos luchando bajo sus tacones.

-No, lo siento,- le dijo, regresando la mirada al otro lado de la calle, hacia la farola, pero _él_ ya no estaba ahí. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando. De pronto se había encontrado pensando en otra cosa, y fue capaz de regresar a casa sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

_-¿Estás seguro que no quieres volver a casa?_

Era su madre de nuevo. Cada semana, Narcissa le llamaba y le hacía la misma pregunta, y él contestaba siempre lo mismo:

-Sí, madre, estoy seguro.

Así todo el tiempo.

Por lo general, las cosas le iban bien. Tenía un auto relativamente nuevo y de vez en cuando podía permitirse pequeños lujos. Era extraño, pero el ajetreo de la ciudad le daba una calma que nunca había conseguido en Wiltshire: la rutina le daba estabilidad. Cada mañana se levantaba, tomaba una ducha e iba al trabajo; regresaba a casa a las ocho, preparaba la cena, leía un poco y se iba a dormir. De esa forma todos los días, excepto los fines de semana cuando salía a hacer las compras y de vez en cuando recibía llamadas de su madre para preguntarle si quería regresar a la mansión o si quería dejar el trabajo y tomar un descanso. Draco no se atrevía a explicarle los motivos por los que dejó la mansión a penas y tuvo permiso de los médicos, así que ella continuaba preguntando.

_…voy a ser la jeringa furiosa_

Por lo general las cosas le iban bien, sí… excepto cuando no lo hacían. A veces, sin avisar, le llegaban unas ganas enormes de dejarse devorar por sus monstruos, como la noche anterior, y tenía que salir o correr o ir a trabajar de madrugada. Cada vez sucedía menos, pero la intensidad siempre era la misma. La necesidad de escapar siempre era la misma. De escapar de algo que no lo perseguía, sino que habitaba dentro de él, al acecho.

_sobre los que no están enfermos ni muertos._

Colgó el teléfono apenas se despidió de su madre. Ya era tarde así que, como las últimas tres noches, tomó su chaqueta y caminó de nuevo hasta los barrios bajos.

Igual que la noche anterior, el hombre estaba de pie, bajo la misma farola, esta vez usando pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta abierta.

Ahora estaba seguro de que lo conocía, pero no sabía por qué. Su cabello negro, sus ojos verdes… todo resultaba tan familiar. Pero no era por eso por lo que seguía regresando, no en realidad. Había algo en su forma de mirar, en su sonrisa forzada, que le recordaba a sí mismo.

Desde el otro lado de la acera, Draco miraba a una persona que parecía casi tan perdida como él, y esa empatía que había nacido en él actuaba como un imán que lo atraía hacia el moreno cada vez más y más cerca.

* * *

_Mamá, soy el gato que destroza a la rata…_

Cuando Draco bebió su primer trago, él tenía quince años, y estaba en una reunión en la casa de los Black, junto con sus padres. Desde niño, esa clase de reuniones formaban parte de su vida diaria. Ni siquiera podía recordar no estar rodeado por adultos bien vestidos o con chicos de su edad casi tan desorientados como él, todos tratando de adivinar qué esperaban sus padres de ellos al llevarlos a las cenas importantes.

Del otro lado de la sala, los adultos fumaban y bebían mientras charlaban seriamente o bromeando de vez en cuando. Por lo menos ellos parecían pasarlo bien. Por eso, cuando Draco creció lo suficiente como para mirar a sus padres a los ojos sin que ellos se agacharan, su padre decidió que era momento de que Draco comenzara a mezclarse con los mayores.

-Pronto te convertirás en nuestro heredero, tienes que comenzar a comportarte como tal-. Le había dicho su padre, pasándole un vaso de wiski como el que él estaba tomando.

Draco lo aceptó sin discutir y le dio un pequeño trago, para complacer a su padre. Lucius asintió y lo guió hasta uno de los sillones, satisfecho con la obediencia de su hijo.

Así había comenzado todo.

_…y la rata que queda destrozada…_

Bueno, no en realidad. Draco habría pasado el resto de su vida con tan solo dos copas de champaña por evento de no ser por Gregory Goyle.

Como en casi todas las fiestas a las que había tenido que asistir desde los quince, Draco la pasaba en silencio, rodeado de los socios de su padre y algunos de sus hijos mayores. A pesar de haber sido educado para hacer este tipo de cosas, Draco nunca sabía qué tenía que hacer o decir en esas reuniones. Todos hablaban de negocios y cifras que él no comprendía y la habitación se volvía calurosa y sofocante demasiado rápido como para seguir cualquier otro hilo de la conversación. Era fastidioso y cansado y, probablemente, ese día, a sus diecisiete, su fastidio había sido claro para Gregory Goyle, porque se le acercó y le dijo en secreto:

-¿Quieres una? Yo tampoco puedo soportar escucharlos hablar.

Y le puso una capsula en la mano. Draco frunció el ceño, mirando la pastilla transparente y regresando su mirada a Goyle, cuestionándolo.

-Te sentirás mejor, lo prometo.

Draco tragó en seco, mirado a su padre al otro lado de la habitación, cerciorándose de que no lo mirara, y se llevó el regalo a los labios.

Y **_así_** comenzó todo.

_…y la mancha de sangre…_

Esa misma escena se repitió durante todo un año. Los Goyle acababan de comprar acciones Malfoy, así que Greg siempre estaba ahí para ofrecerle algo nuevo para hacerlo sentir mejor y poder resistir despierto hasta la madrugada.

Pero el problema nunca fueron las fiestas, no en realidad. El problema era toda la maldita mansión, todo ese espacio vacío a su disposición, la presión de su padre por involucrarlo con la compañía, todas las sonrisas falsas que aplaudían todo lo que hacía y trataban de destruirlo a sus espaldas. El problema era que las pastillas de Greg funcionaban demasiado bien, pero no duraban tanto como le gustaría.

El problema fue que pronto comenzó a necesitar más de una y no solo en las fiestas, sino en casa, en la escuela y en su tiempo libre.

_…y el pedazo de cola._

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho, Lucius decidió que era un buen momento para que Draco viviera por su cuenta y, para su desgracia, eso significaba que Goyle ya no podría abastecerlo de sus soluciones rápidas. De no ser porque Londres estaba lleno de vendedores, se habría delatado aún más pronto...

_Yo me corto el pelo con gillete_

Entonces recordó **por qué** le parecía familiar el hombre de debajo del farol.

Luego de pasar tres meses en Londres, Draco ya sabía perfectamente bien con quién y cómo tenía que hablar para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Cada noche, caminaba unas cuantas cuadras lejos del Soho y esperaba.

_…y juego al malo por la calle, así nadie me asalta._

Siempre venía alguien diferente. Era todo muy rápido. Draco extendía diez libras, el vendedor en turno le extendía una bolsa plástica con lo que quería y los dos se alejaban lo más pronto posible. Esa noche, sin embargo, las cosas no sucedieron así.

Cuando el vendedor llegó, no pudo evitar hacer el comentario:

-¿No eres muy joven para vender estas cosas?

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero el chico de ojos verdes se veía muy delgado para tener la mayoría de edad. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía una marca curiosa en la frente, como si se hubiera abierto la cabeza de pequeño (apenas era visible, pero no pudo evitar mirarla). Lo que en verdad le sorprendió no era la posible edad del chico, sino lo que le contestó:

-¿No eres muy joven para consumir estas cosas?

Era una simple pregunta. Quizá más bien una respuesta irónica, un chistecillo sin humor, pero a Draco le había caído como una cubetada de agua fría.

_Llego cansado a la casa y pido noche…_

Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que alguien le recordaba lo joven que en verdad era. Sus padres (en especial Lucius) siempre estaban insistiendo en que tenía que comportarse como el adulto que era, afrontar las cosas como hombre, hacer lo que un heredero Malfoy tenía que hacer. Su palabra era aceptada como la única verdad posible entre sus inferiores… y aun así, un vendedor lo estaba interrogando, poniendo en duda su juicio. De pronto se sintió como el joven que era y no como el hombre que todos pretendían que era. Y sintió ganas de reír.

_…toda la noche que alcance con mil pesos_

Y se sintió pequeño, y de pronto se hizo consciente de lo oscura que se veía la calle y de lo sucia que estaba, de las ratas amontonándose en la coladera y de sus uñas disparejas por tanto morderlas. Y sintió ganas de que la calle y la noche y el mundo se volvieran aún más oscuros, para no poder ver nada en lo absoluto. Para no poder verse a sí mismo. 

Draco no contestó, pero la forma en la que esos ojos verdes lo miraron (con decepción, tal vez o quizá lo había imaginado), le hicieron sentir unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Apretó la bolsa de pastillas y se la metió en el bolsillo, apresurándose para llegar a casa, sin atreverse a míralo de nuevo. Y deseó poder comprar más noche.

 _…toda la plata en noche, por favor_.

* * *

Después de su encuentro con el chico de la cicatriz curiosa, las cosas comenzaron a ir de mal en peor.

_No duermo lo suficiente…_

De pronto ya _nada_ era suficiente. Sus calificaciones en la universidad se fueron en picada, y cada vez le resultaba más difícil levantarse de la cama. No importaba en dónde estuviese, igual podía sentir cómo se le comprimían los pulmones por la falta de aire, como si las paredes se apretaran contra él. 

_Los sueños me quedan trancados en la garganta,_

Entonces ocurrió. Tres meses más tarde, sus padres fueron a buscarlo, luego de recibir una llamada de la universidad (hacía dos meses que había dejado de asistir) cuando lo encontraron fuera de sí, recostado en un sofá roto y sucio. No fue difícil para los Malfoy adivinar lo que su hijo había estado haciendo esos últimos meses. Lo que no sabían era que Draco llevaba más tiempo lidiando con las pastillas desde hace mucho más tiempo atrás.

_como pastillas sin agua_

Cuando lo hicieron entrar a una clínica, Draco no protestó. Ni siquiera hablaba, en realidad, y tuvieron que pasar diez meses antes de que estuviera limpio y cinco más antes de que lo dejaran ir a la mansión con la promesa de que estaría constantemente vigilado y seguiría acudiendo a sus consultas de los viernes.

_y uno deja de sentirlos etéreos,_

Durante ese tiempo, Draco se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de sus padres por regresarlo a la sobriedad, pero todo sucedía frente a él como si estuviera viendo una película, como si él solo fuera parte de un guion a medio terminar. Uno con un solo personaje.

_son ásperos, lijas de pensamiento_

Ahora estaba en el mismo lugar en el que las cosas habían comenzado a hacerse pedazos: en Londres, a mitad de la noche, esperando por alguien. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora tenía algo más en qué pensar y es que, después de haber pasado dos años viviendo un infierno, sentía algo de curiosidad por su antiguo vendedor. Porque solo se trataba de curiosidad, se dijo, no tenía nada que ver con la forma casi predadora con la que aguardaba en su esquina y, sobre todo, nada tenía que ver con lo solo que parecía el moreno, ni con lo mucho que Draco esperaba que ese joven pudiera apagar la de él.

* * *

Cuando detuvo su coche, Draco no tenía intenciones de tocarlo. No en un principio, al menos. Su interés hacia el moreno era casi científico: quería observarlo, conocer sus reacciones, sus variantes… Quería mirarlo como se mira un eclipse, un huracán: nunca directamente y a una distancia segura.

Sin embargo, a medida que hablaba con él y lo miraba de cerca… Era como si una marea lo arrastrara cada vez más y más hacia él.

Su pulso, su cuerpo entero, se había agitado al verlo ahí, pidiendo por él, invitándolo a ser parte de ese placer que parecía arrasar con él también. Y Draco se dejó llevar, tocándolo como si fuera un objeto precioso, delicado… y peligroso.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Draco se había sentido tan bien sin tener que tomar nada.

Harry temblaba bajo el roce de sus manos y gemía como si estuviera aprendiendo a hablar por primera vez, y Draco quiso dejar una marca en él, borrar con sus besos los labios de aquellos que se habían atrevido a tocar a Harry sin darse cuenta de lo brillante que era. Porque a pesar de haber pasado la noche en el frío, de satisfacer a hombres que no se molestaban en hacer lo mismo por él, de aceptar los regateos… aun así, Harry se dejaba llevar y repetía su nombre y se estremecía y pedía por más. Y lo que más le fascinaba a Draco era que ese momento le pertenecía solo a él, a ambos, y que cuando llegara la mañana, la tormenta terminaría y los dos serían dejados sólo con los escombros, pero no podía importarle menos. Por lo que a él respectaba, podría reventarle el corazón desde dentro al día siguiente y no le importaría en lo absoluto luego de haber estado con Harry la noche anterior, porque sabía que estaba viviendo algo único, una anomalía, un evento catastrófico que iba absorberlo como un tornado. Y de pronto Draco sintió que el mundo hacía implosión desde ese pequeño cuarto de hotel, y que todas las personas que hacían el amor en ese instante eran arrastradas, también, hacia ese cuarto.

Draco no podía pedir más. De pronto era consciente de que él también estaba vivo, como si esa luz que emanaba de Harry lo iluminara a él también, alumbrando sus esquinas más oscuras.

Sintió las manos de Harry abrazarle la cabeza, como si fuera suyo, y algo dentro de él dio un vuelco. Había una pureza casi ridícula en ese pequeño gesto, porque dentro todo ese sudor, semen y saliva, dentro de todo ese desastre de fluidos y olores desagradables, Draco se sentía limpio, como si le hubieran lavado el alma, como si le hubieran dado vuelta a su piel para tallarla por dentro. Pero también se sentía deshecho y vuelto a hacer, diferente, como si hubiera perdido un poco de él para dárselo a Harry; como si hubiera perdido un poco de él para hacer espacio y dejar entrar a Harry. Porque así eran las cosas estando con él: grotescas, catastróficas, al rojo vivo; pero dentro de todo ese desastre, de esa destrucción y pérdida había también belleza y felicidad, pero era una belleza triste y una felicidad con fecha de expiración.

Temblando, Draco lo abrazó con fuerza, como queriendo detener el tiempo, y alzó la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

_Nunca veas a una puta con luz de día,_

Cuando despertó, la habitación ya estaba bañada por los primeros rayos del sol, haciendo visibles las motas de polvo que flotaban a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero y no tenía el menor deseo de levantarse. Harry seguía dormido a su lado y no quería despertarlo, y solo por un momento, consideró la idea de quedarse hasta que lo hiciera.

_es como el cabaret a las diez de la mañana,_

Draco sonrió a medias, sin humor. Sabía que era una idea ridícula: algo dentro de él albergaba el temor de que, al encontrarlo ahí, Harry lo trataría con frialdad hasta que ambos se vistieran y cada quien regresara a donde pertenecían: Draco a su pequeño departamento, y Harry lejos de él, inalcanzable.

c _on los rayos de sol atravesando el polvo que se levanta cuando barres._

Temía que la noche anterior hubiese sido una ilusión, que Harry hubiera hecho su trabajo demasiado bien, y que toda esa emoción y vida de la noche anterior fuera solo un acto destinado a esfumarse en el momento en el que tuvieran que empezar a discutir sobre el precio a pagar.

_Como descubrir al actor que viste haciendo Hamlet en la cola del pan._

Pero, en realidad, Draco no le tenía miedo a ninguna de esas cosas. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era lo que Harry pudiera descubrir de él una vez que lo viera con la luz de la mañana. Temía que pudiera verlo tal y como era… y no le gustara lo que encontrase, que adivinara su pasado, sus errores, y lo hallara indigno. Temía a su rechazo, la decepción en sus ojos, la indiferencia.

Sabía que el Harry de la noche anterior, ese que se entregó a él sin medida y le pidió que lo tocará, a la mañana le pediría que no lo hiciera. Y no quería quedarse para presenciar eso. No quería verlo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que no quería dejar de mirarlos nunca. No quería verlo levantarse y no poder resistir el impulso de arrojarse a sus pies de nuevo y darse a él hasta que no quedara nada.

Ya era lo suficientemente malo verlo dormir, porque en su sueño Harry lucía más joven… y más cansado. Dormido, Harry no podía ocultar la fuerza con la que el mundo se había esforzado en hacerlo trizas (y había fallado).

_Como abrir un cajón y descubrir una foto de cuando la puta tenía nueve años._

Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago, inseguro de qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Se vistió muy despacio, casi deseando que Harry despertara en cualquier momento y lo detuviera, y le pidiera que se quedara con él, a pesar de todo… Pero el miedo le podía más a la esperanza, y Harry no despertó de todas formas, así que terminó de abrocharse el cinturón en silencio y se llevó la mano a los bolsillos.

Sacó su cartera, contando los billetes que tenía consigo, pero no tuvo valor pasa sacar uno solo. Sería como admitir que Harry había sido sólo un objeto, una mercancía que podía comprar, y Draco no podía hacer eso. Quizá el moreno se molestara al darse cuenta de que había gastado una noche en vano, pero tenía la esperanza (esa misma a la que el miedo se le sobreponía), de que Harry entendiera lo que trataba de decir.

Suspiró, mirando el cuerpo que dormía frente a él una última vez y salió de la habitación.

_Es como sería este puto mundo si hubiera que soportar las cosas tal y como son._

* * *

Lo difícil había venido después.

Draco creyó que lo peor de todo será irse sin avisar, pero estaba muy equivocado. Lo peor eran los días: porque cuando estaba despierto no podía evitar pensar en Harry, en sus ojos, en sus manos, en su risa cansada… porque despierto lo echaba de menos, y las manos le hormigueaban, ansiosas por tocarlo de nuevo, por pasarle los dedos entre su desordenado cabello negro.

Pero también estaba equivocado en eso, porque lo verdaderamente terrible, lo peor de todo, eran las noches, porque entonces lo recordaba como lo había visto las noches anteriores: de pie junto a su farola, esperando. Esperando por alguien dispuesto a pagarle por un poco de su tiempo. Esperando a un desconocido que lo usaría y lo dejaría regresar a la calle. La sola idea lo hacía enojar. No porque Harry estuviera con otros hombres, lo que Draco sentía no eran celos, era algo más visceral, más doloroso, porque le enfurecía saber que otros hombres lo tendrían en sus manos y no tendrían ni idea de lo importante que era aquello que sostenían, porque no daban a Harry el valor que en verdad tenía, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Aun así, no terminaba de armarse de valor para ir con él una vez más, inseguro de cuál sería la respuesta del moreno.

La cuestión era que Draco ya estaba viviendo el peor de los casos: estaba sin él, echándolo de menos. Si iba de nuevo, era eso lo peor que podía pasar: que lo rechazara y no quisiera verlo jamás. Pero eso ya estaba sucediendo, y ni siquiera había pedido la opinión de Harry. Lo mejor que podía sucederle sería que Harry aceptara a irse con él de nuevo, y si no iba, eso tampoco sucedería.

Esa fue su lógica cuando, dos noches más tarde, tomó las llaves de su auto y decidió hacer el intento. No tenía nada que perder, después de todo.

* * *

_¿Cuándo un monstruo no es un monstruo?_

Las cosas no cambiaron a pesar del tiempo: Draco iba cada noche por Harry, luego de meditarlo durante todo el día, y se escapaba de la habitación por la mañana. Y, al igual que cada mañana, deseaba tener las agallas para quedarse hasta que Harry despertara, hablar co él, invitarlo a desayunar, tal vez y… ¿y qué? ¿Decirle que no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Que no le importaba su trabajo ni su pasado mientras le dejara pasar unos momentos con él? ¿Que le gustaba el sexo con él pero que le gustaba aún más escucharlo hablar cuando terminaban? ¿Que preferiría escucharlo hablar toda la noche, conocerlo mejor que nadie? Para esas alturas Draco sabía que Harry no se reiría de él (al menos no en su cara). Harry era una buena persona. Una buena persona a la que le habían sucedido cosas malas. Una buena persona que había perdido a sus padres desde muy joven. Una buena persona con malos parientes que lo habían maltratado hasta que decidió que la calle era mejor que estar con ellos. Una buena persona que había aprendido a sobrevivir a costa de los demás y había dejado de preocuparse por ello desde la primera vez que alguien lo abofeteó por negarse a que…

No, no quería pensar en eso. Draco también le había contado cosas de su propia vida, cosas sencillas, sin dar muchos detalles al respecto. Habían pasado juntos el tiempo suficiente para que Draco supiera que Harry jamás se reiría de él, no de esa forma, al menos. Pero Draco sí que se reía de sí mismo, porque no importaba lo mucho que quería estar con Harry, algo dentro de él le recordaba todo el daño que podía causarle si no era cuidadoso... El problema era que, al escapar cada mañana, también estaba hiriéndolo. Draco lo sabía, lo había visto en los ojos de Harry cuando iba por él la noche siguiente y parecía casi sorprendido de verlo de nuevo, como si llevara meses sin tener noticias de él aunque acabara de verlo hace unas horas. 

Las cosas siguieron así hasta una mañana en la que Harry despertó antes de lo esperado. 

-Sigues escapándote como si de verdad me debieras dinero.

Su voz le había llegado como un ronroneo desde la cama. Algo dentro de él se hizo pedazos en ese preciso momento, pero también se sentía aliviado. Tanto, que no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla y ¡Dios, cómo le gustaba hacer eso!

-Lo dices como si no quisieras que me fuera,- dijo él, tanteando el terreno. Quizá hoy era el día en que las cosas cambiaran. Quizá hoy podía hacer mejor las cosas.

-Lo dices como si desearas que no lo quisiera.

¿Acaso soy tan transparente?, pensó Draco, observando a Harry. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su cuerpo seguía desnudo bajo las sábanas y se veía cansado. Muy cansado. Entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que este era el momento en que las cosas tenían que cambiar o terminar de una vez por todas: estaba haciéndole daño a Harry.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?- lo retó, armándose de valor. Sin embargo, la respuesta del moreno lo sorprendió.

-Cada vez que te veo,- dijo por fin abriendo los ojos, negando con la cabeza. –tu humor se vuelve más y más negro…

-O tal vez tú eres demasiado incrédulo como para darte cuenta cuando te hablan en serio.

Tragó en seco. Esto no estaba saliendo como él esperaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retirar sus palabras.

Harry se encogió de hombros, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-La vida me ha enseñado que nadie toma en serio a alguien como yo, así que ¿por qué tendría que hacer yo lo contrario por los demás?

A pesar de que parecía despreocupado, Draco sabía que, en el fondo, Harry se sentía herido. Herido por el mundo, por la vida y por la noche. La forma en la que decía “alguien como yo” era extraña, ajena, como si repitiera algo que le habían dicho muchas veces. Pero había algo más:

-¿Soy como los otros, entonces?

Por supuesto que sí, pensó Draco. ¿Por qué pensaba que habría una diferencia entre él y cualquier otro cliente? (por lo menos a los ojos de Harry).

-No. Pero tampoco eres diferente.

-¿No lo soy?

Por supuesto que no lo era. El hecho de que lo viera prácticamente todos los días (las noches) no significaba nada. Aun así, no podía evitar sorprenderse. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que Harry tuviera un concepto distinto de él.

-Lo preguntas como si te sorprendiera.

-Tienes razón.

Porque, claro que la tenía. Era igual a _ellos_. No importaba si se repetía que esto era distinto, que era mejor, que era sincero si Harry no lo creía también. Sabía que tenía que explicarse, hacerle entender que no era así, pero…

-Pero temía que…

No. No podía decirlo. Temía que me odiaras, que no quisieras verme de nuevo. Temía que te dieras cuenta lo despreciable que fui, lo terrible que todavía puedo llegar a ser.

-Temía…- había muchas cosas a las que temía, pero todos sus miedos tenían raíz en uno solo: -que si me quedaba a verte despertar, no fuera capaz de irme nunca.

-Entonces no lo hagas: quédate.

Los brazos de Harry lo rodearon por la espalda, como si estuviera rescatándolo de un mar en el que se ahogaba. Quizá había sido así; después de todo, su cabello goteaba y su camisa estaba húmeda. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover dentro de la habitación?

Harry tiró de él suavemente, regresándolo a la cama, y sintió sus labios contra los suyos, y se preguntó si de verdad se había estado ahogando.

_Oh, cuando lo amas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En orden de aparición, los poemas citados son:  
> "Pequeño Godzilla" de Pablo Paredes  
> *Anónimo  
> "Start here" de Caitlyn Siehl


	3. Hasta que mueran las sombras

_Mi amado es mío, y yo soy suyo;_

_él apacienta su rebaño entre los lirios._

_Hasta que sople la brisa del día y huyan las sombras,_

_vuelve, amado mío, y sé semejante_

_a una gacela o a un cervatillo sobre los montes de Beter._

_-Cantares 2:16-17_

Lo despertó el golpe del sol contra sus ojos, como una bofetada. Draco se removió entre sueños, estirándose sobre las sabanas sucias. La cama era un desastre… como todo en su vida, últimamente.

Draco alcanzó el otro extremo de la cama con las manos, pero estaba vacío. No había señal de Harry por ninguna parte.

_Se nos escapó como jabón_

Con un suspiro, Draco se levantó, y su cuerpo desnudo resintió el frío que se colaba por la ventana entre abierta. Con un leve gemido, se alejó de la cama, sus manos todavía vibrando por la memoria de Harry debajo de ellas, por el recuerdo de su piel trémula contra sus dedos, contra sus labios ansiosos y vivos. Draco se llevó una mano a los labios, acariciándolos. Habían pasado tres meses desde la primera vez que Harry lo había besado.

_se azotó contra corazones más chicos, pero puntudos_

Draco caminó descalzo hasta el closet y sacó una bata limpia, y casi tembló al ponérsela, pensando que era el moreno quien lo cubría del frío en lugar de su vieja bata de baño. Desde hacía dos meses que habían dejado de verse en Moteles y habían comenzado a ir al departamento de Draco.

_se partió en tres_

_sí, en tres_

Cansado, se metió en la ducha para enjuagar su cuerpo, sintiendo los relieves y las marcas que habían dejado las uñas de Harry sobre su espalda, las huellas de sus dientes contra su cuello.

_se fue por el desagüe, ni con alambre nos pude salvar,_

Hacía dos meses que sucedía lo mismo: cada mañana, Harry se levantaba antes que él, tomaba una ducha, se vestía y volvía al trabajo. Al _trabajo_. Harry se lo había advertido, le había dicho que _esto_ –lo que sea que fuera lo que había entre ellos- no iba a cambiar nada, y Draco respetó su decisión. Después de todo: ¿qué orgullo más grande puede tener un hombre que conseguir, sin que le pidan nada a cambio, algo por lo que otros tienen que pagar?

_me muero porque se muere._

Sin embargo, los celos estaban ahí. La soledad estaba ahí. Aun cuando la soledad de Harry junto con la suya se podían mezclar para crear algo maravilloso, cuando se marchaba no hacía más que dejar una soledad aún más onda. Y en esos momentos entendía lo que Harry había sentido el primer mes, cuando era él quien lo dejaba solo. Esa era otra de las razones por las que no podía quejarse. No tenía más que esperar a la noche para tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo, ¿o no?

_No estaba_

_no estoy preparado_

Además, no era tan sencillo. No había una forma segura en la que pudiera expresarse sin complicar más las cosas. Porque aun cuando no lo decía, Draco se había enamorado de él sin darse cuenta. Quizá lo había hecho mucho antes de tocarlo siquiera.

_no es llegar y morirme_

Lo peor es que ni siquiera era por el sexo. A pesar del deseo que ambos sentían –porque estaba seguro de que al menos eso sí era reciproco-, había noches en las que ni siquiera había necesidad de tocarse; no de esa forma, al menos. No, había noches en las que Draco se alegraba de sentir las manos del moreno contra su cabello, desordenándolo, quejándose de lo suave que era… Esa clase de momentos valían más para él que todos los orgasmos del mundo.

_estoy envenenado de amor dudoso, tu amor dudoso_.

* * *

Harry suspiró, cansado, mientras se subía la bragueta, el preservativo que acababa de quitarse aún se asomaba en el filo del bote de basura, y tan solo verlo le revolvió el estómago mientras tomaba sus veinte libras y se las guardaba en el bolsillo.

_Si no vuelvo, no es de malo,_

Lo único que quería era regresar a casa. Regresar con Draco. Lo cierto es que cada vez odiaba más el negocio, pero esa había sido su elección. Draco le había ofrecido en cierta ocasión la posibilidad de salir:

-Podrías trabajar conmigo o volver a la escuela, si quisieras- le dijo.

( _No te diste cuenta, pero me pateaste la garganta_ )

Y Harry rechazó su oferta. Su orgullo la había rechazado, y como por un impulso sádico le había dicho que las cosas no iban a cambiar aun si seguían viéndose todas las noches.

-Esto es lo que soy, Draco, e incluso si no es la mejor vida del mundo: puedo con ella. Porque de todos los hombres de los que he recibido algo a cambio de mi cuerpo, tú eres el único del que no necesito nada. Vengo a ti porque quiero.

( _A veces me sangran las narices pesando en ti_ )

Y con eso había terminado la conversación: Draco aceptó su respuesta y, más que nada, la respetó. Aun cuando Harry salía a venderse todos los días, cuando regresaba a casa, Draco siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos: lo besaba sin importarle los lugares en los que había estado su boca horas antes.

_lo que pasa es que no tomé la precaución_

_de tirar migas por el camino,_

Y Harry lo amaba por eso, porque sin importar cuanto asco se diera a sí mismo, Draco siempre lo recibía como si él fuera algo maravilloso. Y sería tan fácil aceptar su propuesta de trabajo en esos momentos, incluso volver a estudiar le parecía bien si eso significaba limpiarse un poco, tener un rostro que se deje ver a la luz del día.

_Ahora soy un trapo un pañuelo con lágrimas y con mocos_

Pero sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera, la mancha seguiría ahí. Lo sabía porque incluso el amigo de Draco lo había notado.

Harry no se lo había contado, pero la primera mañana que despertó en el departamento de Draco, lo había escuchado hablando con otra persona del otro lado de la puerta.

-…tienes que estar loco. Solo te quiere por tu dinero- decía el otro hombre.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Esto no es asunto tuyo,- había dicho Draco, molesto.

-¡Por supuesto que es asunto mío! ¿Qué crees que diría Lucius, huh? ¿Y Narcissa? Este juego ha ido demasiado lejos, Draco.

-¡No es un maldito juego, Blaise! ¿No lo ves? De todas las cosas estúpidas que he hecho, esta es la única que tiene sentido.

-…¿Estás drogado, Draco?

Y ahí había comenzado el estruendo: Draco estaba furioso. Harry no lo vio, pero estaba seguro de que lo había sacado a empujones de su casa. Y con razón. Harry sabía lo difícil que había sido para Draco… la rehabilitación y todo eso. Sabía lo mucho que le avergonzaba admitirlo. Esa era, en parte, una de las razonas por las que seguía a su lado: porque sin importar qué tan pulcro parecía o que tan elegantes fueran sus ropas, Draco tenía sus propios demonios que lo apenaban, que le apretaban las entrañas hasta hacerlo sangrar, y daba la casualidad de que se llevaban muy bien con los de él.

Pero eso no significaba nada. Y el hombre que ahora mismo dormía frente a él, todavía desnudo, con su trasero al aire, no era más que un recordatorio de lo mal que se sentía, de lo utilizado, lo vacío. Porque en esos momentos, Harry no era otra cosa más que carne para el aparador y el carnicero que la pone a la venta, que la exhibe al mejor postor… pero nunca el cuchillo. No, para eso estaban sus clientes: para escoger qué trozo de él querían hacer pedazos esa noche. Y no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer para reponer los trozos que ya le hacían falta.

_un cartel rojo de se vende en una ventana chica_

Así que tomó sus pantalones, su camisa desgarrada, y volvió a internarse en la oscuridad de la noche, sus manos en los bolsillos para cubrirse las manos del frío. Se renta un corazón roto para pasar el rato, murmuró Harry para sí, descuento de tres libras para quien me haga sentir que no tengo uno.

* * *

_Éste es un amor que tuvo su origen_

Draco no paró de trabajar hasta la media noche. No podía dormir, de cualquier forma, no cuando no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su vida se había convertido desde que Harry estaba en ella. Todo parecía peor, mucho peor… pero también era infinitamente más soportable. Ahora, por ejemplo, no podía concentrarse más de diez minutos sin preguntarse si Harry estaba bien, si estaba solo…

_Y en un principio no era sino un poco de miedo_

Ahora, por ejemplo, el pecho le dolía a cada minuto de su ausencia, porque cada hora que Harry estaba lejos de él, era una hora en la que Harry dormía con otra persona. Y eso era terrible para el corazón de cualquiera. Sin embargo, también había algo de dulce en ese dolor: era el hecho de tener alguien en quién pensar, en primer lugar. Era un querer agridulce. Un extrañar de todas horas.

_Y una ternura que no quería nacer y hacerse fruto_

Cuando Draco por fin se levantó de su escritorio y estiró la espalda, ya eran más de la una. Sus músculos crujieron de dolor y alivio mientras Draco bostezaba de cansancio. Sabía que tenía que irse a dormir, pero quería esperar a Harry. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo… darle una razón para volver al día siguiente.

_Éste es un amor rodeado de jardines y de luces_

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrir, y pudo ver a Harry asomándose desde el otro extremo del pasillo, dejando caer su chaqueta sobre el sofá y cerrando con un suspiro. Desde donde estaba, Draco podía decir que Harry estaba cansado. Siempre regresaba cansado y sangrante, como si cada cliente se robara un trozo de él. Y Draco siempre esperaba despierto, dispuesto a poner sus piezas de vuelta en su lugar. Ese pensamiento rondaba su cabeza cuando Harry se dio la vuelta y lo miró… Y le sonrió.

_Y de la nieve de una montaña de febrero_

Draco se acercó a él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Ya es tarde,- dijo Harry. –No deberías seguir despierto.

-Tenía trabajo que hacer- dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, pero los dos sabían que eso no era cierto. No en la forma en la que Draco quería hacerlo parecer, al menos.

-Ven, tomemos un baño- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, ofreciéndole una mano. Draco la tomó.

_Y de todo lo que no se sabe, porque nunca se sabe_

_por qué llega el amor y luego las manos_

Como muchas otras noches, Draco lo desvistió en silencio. Eso siempre era desconcertante para Harry, sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera. Era como una especie de ritual para Draco: quitarle las ropas poco a poco, como si con ellas también arrancara trozos de su piel y de su alma. Y entonces Harry se sentía inusualmente expuesto; incluso cuando Draco apartaba las manos de él, era como si sus ojos pudieran ver a través de su cuerpo desnudo, como si pudiera extender la mano en cualquier momento y arrancarle el corazón de una sola vez… solo para descubrir que estaba hecho de cenizas, como un corazón que ha sido abrasado por la vida.

Ah, porque los ojos de Draco quemaban como si el hombre tuviese lava ardiendo por sus venas, porque Harry podía jurar que su toque le quemaba la piel, le hacía arder hasta las entrañas… y Harry estaba tan acostumbrado al frío de la calle que tanto calor lo aterraba.

_-esas terribles manos delgadas como el pensamiento-_

_se entrelazan y un suave sudor de -otra vez- miedo,_

Harry cerró los ojos. Sabía que Draco lo estaba mirando atentamente, por eso le rehuía la mirada. Sabía muy bien lo que Draco estaba viendo: las marcas en su piel, los moretones, las siluetas de los dientes de otros, las uñas, los fluidos.

-Estas sangrando-, dijo Draco, y Harry no estaba seguro de cómo contestar a eso. Todas las noches, Harry se sentía como si estuviera sangrando, pero esa noche no sentía dolor. No en el sentido convencional.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño y abriendo los ojos para mirar a Draco, pero la mirada de él estaba en su cuerpo.

-Aquí… ¿no te diste cuenta? -, preguntó Draco y tomó su miembro suave entre las manos. Harry tragó en seco y miró. Era verdad. Alguien lo había rasguñado. Probablemente la clienta con anillos de oro: lo había tocado como si fuera a devorarlo, como un cazador desollando a su presa.

_brilla como las perlas abandonadas_

-¿Te duele?-, preguntó Draco acariciando la herida tiernamente. Harry tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos, porque a veces, cuando el mundo no es más que cruel contigo, la mínima muestra de ternura puede romper un corazón.

-N-no. Estoy bien-, murmuró Harry antes de sentir el roce de los labios de Draco sobre su miembro, recorriendo un camino lento desde la base hasta la punta.

_y sigue brillando aun cuando el beso, los besos,_

_los millones de besos se parecen al fuego_

Un gemido escapó de sus labios. Después de pasar todo el día en las calles, en camas de moteles, cualquiera pensaría que para Harry había perdido sabor el sexo. Como cuando la boca se cansa de probar siempre el mismo sabor. Pero Harry jamás podía cansarse de acostarse con Draco, de besarlo, de ser tocado por sus manos.

_y se parecen a la derrota y al triunfo_

-D-draco… espera. Estoy sucio-, dijo Harry sin mucha convicción, tomando un puñado de cabellos rubios entre sus dedos.

-Sí…-, dijo Draco. -Yo también.

Pero ninguno lo dijo con el mismo sentido.

_Ésta es la historia de un amor con oscuros y tiernos orígenes:_

_vino como unas alas de paloma y la paloma no tenía ojos_

Harry buscó el cuerpo de Draco a tientas. Su piel seguía empapada y estaban mojando la cama, pero a ninguno le importaba dormir en un colchón húmedo. La urgencia por el cuerpo del otro era más grande, porque cuando Draco lo tocaba, no tomaba algo, como el resto de sus clientes, sino que lo dejaba más lleno, como si noche tras noche Draco lo rehiciera con arcilla, como un dios piadoso. Harry alzó las caderas con un gemido, tratando de aumentar la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Quería sentirlo todo, quería que su cuerpo ardiera todo para sentir dónde y cómo Draco lo había tocado: quería que sobre su piel quedaran las marcas de sus manos, de sus dientes, de su miembro dentro suyo.

Así es como los árboles deben amar al sol, pensó Harry al abrir la boca para recibir los besos de Draco.

_y sin embargo él me tendía la mano y yo tocaba su piel llena de gracia_

_y me moría a su lado y respiraba como un árbol despedazado_

En ese momento, sin importar lo que había pasado, Harry le pertenecía todo. Sin un átomo de él que no fuera de Draco. Sí, no podía negarlo más: estaba enamorado. Harry estaba profundamente enamorado y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto: estaba a merced de ese amor que nació de la lujuria y el hambre de muerte. Dos personas así, tan cínicas y cansadas de vivir no podían más que hacer que amarse como buitres, pero en lugar de ello, Draco lo recibía con una gentileza a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Era confuso y demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

_y entonces me olvidaba de mi nombre_

_y del maldito nombre de las cosas y de las flores_

Draco lo estrechó entre sus brazos con una última estocada, y con un gemido, Harry lo sintió venirse dentro de él. Y Harry pensó que quería sentirse así por siempre. Noche tras noche, sólo Draco. Sólo Draco, de ahora en adelante. A pesar de todo. Sin importar nada. A sabiendas de que la familia de Draco iba a rechazar esto, pensando incluso en la posibilidad de que Draco podría llegar a odiarlo algún día. Lo amaba, y Harry no podía ver más allá de ese amor.

_y quería gritar y gritarle al oído que lo amaba_

_y que yo ya no tenía corazón para amarlo_

Se quedaron así, quietos, por un momento. El cuerpo de Harry estaba rojo y, para mañana, amanecería lleno de marcas.

-Mañana por la mañana…-, murmuró Harry. -Me quedaré. Y te veré despertar.

Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, y en su rostro Harry pudo ver su sorpresa, su emoción y su afecto.

Los dos habían sufrido tanto durante tanto tiempo, que declarar su amor era difícil, pero había otras cosas que decir, otros gestos que podían usar y ah, Draco comprendió lo que quería decir, o al menos eso supuso, porque Draco se inclinó contra él para besarlo en los labios una vez más y ah, Harry supo su respuesta, también.

_Ya lo saben sus ojos y lo sabe el espléndido metal de sus muslos,_

-Quizá-, dijo Harry, -sea un buen momento para un cambio de carrera.

-¿Por fin te diste cuenta que tienes vocación de ángel?- Draco preguntó.

Y Harry rio y rio y rio. Porque estaba feliz y porque lo que acababa de decir era estúpido, pero tierno.

-Quizá no haya nada en lo que sea bueno, pero… he estado pensando. Y estoy cansado. Quiero… quiero poder descansar.

-Te mereces un descanso-, Draco dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Te mereces una vida tranquila.

Quizá, Harry pensó, no se la merecía en lo absoluto. Había hecho muchas cosas en su vida de las que no estaba orgulloso, pero si Draco podía cambiar, entonces él también podía. Esto no era una cuestión de orgullo, sino de fuerza de voluntad. Y quizá elegir esta vida, elegir a Draco, lo mataría poco a poco. Quizá no era tan fuerte como para luchar contra el mundo por Draco. Pero… una parte de él quería intentarlo.

_y hemos de morirnos toda la vida para no rompernos el alma_

_y no llorar de amor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso fue todo! Ojalá les haya gustado!

**Author's Note:**

> En orden de aparición, los poemas citados son: 
> 
> "Comunión plenaria", de Oliverio Girondo  
> Anónimo  
> "Rayuela", de Julio Cortázar
> 
> III parte:   
> "Se nos partió en tres" Pablo Paredes y "Éste es un amor" de Efraín Huerta.


End file.
